UDT Dictionary
#DAMNITBEANS '- Exclamation/Hashtag - When something goes wrong. ''- Definition provided by: Carolina Nino '''#Hazeboiz '-' A subgroup or gang within the UDT made up of folks who enjoy Hazy, Juicy, Dank and all around delicious IPAs. #SourBoiz -''' A subgroup or gang within the UDT made up of little boys who can’t handle the delicious flavor of hops so they drink wine coolers and call them “sours” because even sweet beer is too tart for their pallette. '#StoutBoiz -' A subgroup or gang within the UDT made up of fans of the tar looking substances known as stouts or porters. '#WaterBoiz -' the real “gangstas” of UDT who drink big box brands of light beer so we can pump our number of beers had before drunk stats. Also because we’re little bitches who can’t handle the hopps or whatever that shit us in non light beers. Coors Light is King although other beers that can be purchased in a 30 pack at your local 7-11 are all usually welcome to this team. ''- Definition provided by: Luke Bryan'' 'Boops -' another term for cheers initially started by Doc and quickly adopted by most members as a way to cheers and spread the PMA Tony is so famous for around here. 'Butthurt -' Extreme discomfort of the anal region or that feeling People get when the world has ended cause they didn't score on a drop. ''- Definition provided by: Mark Reeves'' 'Bump -' a bump is a way to boost a post back to the top of the page, used as a way to bring more attention to an important post. 'Diver -' a person with a big heart that would give the shirt off their back to anyone in need , a “good do-er”, they are here for the people, not the poppers. ''- Definition provided by: Ty D Kirsch'' 'Diver Number -' A number given to an exceptional member known as a diver. This number is earned. Plain and simple. Be active in the group, be kind to others and be yourself. At the end of the day, it’s just a made up number we use to identify those who go the extra mile. If you truly live the lifestyle of a diver, obtaining the number won’t matter to you. ''- Definition provided by: Ty D Kirsch'' 'Foot Breach -' The act of opening a beer bottle with another beer bottle using ones foot to apply force to the bottle of one bottle thus popping the cap off of the other… refer to Kwang's videos for proper form and technique 'Grail -' That one piece you have your eyes on and need it in your life more than anything. It may take weeks or months to acquire it but it’s something you would wait an eternity for or pay for it with your soul to have the process expedited. 'Hand Grenade -' beer delivered by hand from someone that cares about you and wants you to indulge in what they feel is a delightfully intoxicating beverage!! Hand delivered with love! 'In -' A sudden inclination expressing need. (Formally used in competition. Informally used in any context of everything on the UDT.) ''- Definition provided by: Carolina Nino'' 'Knaf -' A crazy stellar blade of knife. 'Lotto -' sign up sale(SUS), entrants are given a number, then a random number is chosen via a generator, the entrant with the same number as the one from the random number generator wins right to buy. ''- Definition provided by: Adam Brace'' '''Mail Call' -' A package delivery from UDT or UDT members; prompts instantaneous fulfillment. ''- Definition provided by: Carolina Nino'' 'Mouth Hugs -' the only way to get everything you want/need. AKA to perform felates. ''- Definition provided by: Eric Hutton'' 'Porch Bomb -' The heaviest package to ever grace your porch. Contains beer grenades typically explosive in taste and flavor. ''- Definition provided by: Carolina Nino'' 'Proxy -' A person designated to go "in" for someone else in a drop in order to help secure the item. Usually agreed upon in advance, a proxy is most commonly used if someone can't make it to a drop but some people use it as a way to double the chances of securing an item. Some proxies will require a "tip" for their services. 'Slip -' a case usually made of leather made to store and protect BTCs and Scubas. 'Suslov -' # to pull a move similar to Leeroy Jenkins. (See YouTube. Search Leeroy Jenkins) # To be an asshat # when the group collectively lets you know you’re idea is stupid an unwelcome. ''- Definition provided by: Ty D Kirsch'' 'Suslov'd -' to be forcefully, and heavily pressured to leave group, due to piss poor social skills, and/or awful sales pitches for clone like devices. ''- Definition provided by: Alex Wilson'' 'Y Tho? -' A classic internet meme turned into a patch... y not tho?